Bearmon
Bearmon is the Digimon partner of Teneil Tanaka. If Teneil doubts himself, Bearmon will become Zurumon. Bearmon can either warp Digivolve to Marsmon or biomerge with Teneil. Attacks * Bear Roll: Bearmon rolls towards it's opponent, slamming into them. * Karate Fist: Drives a punch into the opponent's chest with all its strength. Personality Bearmon is adventurous, and grateful of her tamer. She loves to wander around and have fun, but she tends to get into trouble doing so. Description Bearmon first appeared as Wanyamon, when she first met her partner, Teneil. She Digivolves to Bearmon to fight Snimon in episode 1. A night later, she becomes Grizzlymon to fight off Bullmon. During The Seven Great Demon Lords reign, Pajiramon is sent to corrupt Teneil. Pajiramon convinces Teneil that he has never been there for his friends, but Teneil disagrees, claiming that he knows how much he's helped out his friends. Him and Bearmon begin recalling the times they've helped their friends out, and, while they do this, Pajiramon's anger grows and he attacks Bearmon, tossing him into the water. Teneil, unable to swim, dives down to retrieve his friend. Meanwhile, Teneil's Crest of Reliability glows, and Bearmon Digivolves to Pandamon. Near the end of the series, Teneil discovers that he is reliable to everyone, so he combines her strength with Bearmon's to create Marsmon. Bearmon later warp Digivolves to Marsmon to fight the final battle. Other Forms The name "Bearmon" refers to only the Rookie form of this Digimon. However, the Rookie form remains as the most common and preferred form, due to the amount of energy required to stay in a higher form. Zurumon Zurumon is the Fresh form of Bearmon. Zurumon is a yellow slime Digimon. She only appears when Teneil doubts herself. Her only attack is Poison Bubbles. Attacks * Poison Bubbles: Spits out bubbles of the severely toxic material which constitutes its body, in order to avoid larger Digimon. Wanyamon Wanyamon is the In-Training form of Bearmon. Wanyamon is a blue-cat Digimon. Her only attack is Smile Fang. Attacks * Smile Fang: A simple bite attack. Grizzlymon Grizzlymon is the Champion form of Bearmon. Grizzlymon is like his name, a grizzly bear Digimon. She is typically very strong. Her strongest attack is Maul Attack. Attacks * Maul Attack: Knocks down the opponent by utilizing their attack power, while converts it into striking them in a weak spot. * Crescent Dawn: Attacks with his claws, formed as crescents. * Sharp Fangs: Exactly what it sounds, he attacks with his sharp fangs. Pandamon Pandamon is Bearmon's Ultimate form. Pandamon looks like a panda-bear, hence, her name. After Bearmon is done in this form, she is forced to return to Wanyamon. Pandamon's strongest attack is Bamboo Punch. Attacks * Bamboo Punch: Fires scorching breath from its mouth by exceeding the speed of sound. * Animal Nails: Accelerates up to maximum speed in a nose dive at the opponent, then strikes them with the lance on its back. * Panda Pummel: She gains power and tackles enemies with great force. Marsmon Marsmon is Bearmon's Mega form. Marsmon looks like a panther-humanoid Digimon. After this form, Bearmon is forced to turn back to a DigiEgg. Marsmon's strongest attack is Infinite Surge. Marsmon is known to represent Teneil's fiery passion for battle. * Infinite Surge: A long combo of attack which starts off with gathering fire into his hand and hits the opponent, then after a long combo he hits the ground creating a giant pole of fire to explode out of the ground. * Corona Sanctions: Magnificently splits the sky while clad in flames. * Heaven Hit: A physical move which inflicts strong thunder damage to the opponent. * Vacuum Cannon: A physical move which inflicts strong wind damage to the opponent. Category:Female Digimon Category:Digimon